


Beginnings

by norgbelulah



Category: Fringe
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln, Astrid, beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozmissage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/gifts).



> A quick drabble inspired by ozmissage who commented on my request for prompts. <3 Set early in S4.

After sufficiently persuading Olivia and two paramedics the he was completely fine and absolutely not freaked out at all by the near miss with the fungus, Lincoln stopped back at the lab for some things before heading over to his hotel.

Just as he was about to leave, Astrid came in through the swinging double doors, but stopped short when she saw him.

They chit-chatted about nothing for a minute or two but he saw her giving him the same worried, appraising look as Olivia had.

"I'm fine, really," he told her preemptively.

She laughed, but her expression didn't exactly change so much as become masked by her humor. "That seems to be the motto around here lately.

When she asked if he wanted a drink or a bite to eat, he demurred, as he had done with his partner. But she just gave him a knowing look and a confident smile, then said, "You know, you might not guess, but I'm a lot harder to say no to than she is."

Somehow, Lincoln found, she was right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heartlines (the Meet Me in the Middle Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383911) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa)




End file.
